Sapphires and Rubies
by GemstoneLover4life
Summary: (A novelization of Alpha Sapphire. Rated T for an occasional swear. I don't own Pokémon.) May is going on a journey in Hoenn, and hopes for everything to be fine. She thought she was perfectly fine 'till she met a hyper active neighbor, a damn grunt, and a scholar that wears a suit for everyday attire. (First story, sorry for a sucky summary.)


**Hey~ GemstoneLover4Life here and this is my telling of Alpha Sapphire! This will eventually be a HoennShipping story just because I'm in that mood. I don't own Pokemon. :) (HoennShipping is BrendanXMay)**

Chapter 1-The Hyper Active Neighbor and my new Pokémon

I sighed, my Poke-Nav beeping, showing that it was going to die soon. I was watching a _really _old documentary on the region's professor, Birch, in the trunk of a moving van, going seventy miles per hour, in the dark. My mom is already at home, Littleroot Town, while I was stuck in a moving van, in the dark. I guess I should introduce myself, I'm May, daughter of Norman and Caroline Maple. I have brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. The van lurched forward, and I was blinded by a light. The gruff mover-man huffed at my presence, like I was a problem, and motioned for me to get out. I simply nodded and crawled out of the van. I was instantly hugged by my mother, and she ushered me into the new house. It was ok, not as big as my _home_ in Johto, but it was decent.

"May, honey, why don't you introduced yourself to out neighbors? It's a bonding moment." My mom broke the silence, as we watched pokemon move our stuff in to the house. I wanted to growl, what self-right eighteen year old wants to introduce themselves to neighbors? Although I didn't want too, I did to please my mom, so I grabbed a pair of Running Shoes and looked over my outfit. My hair was up in a headband with two dog ears sticking out. I had a black tank top underneath a red crop-top. I had white shorts and black tights underneath the shorts that reached my knees. I clipped a yellow fanny pack to my waist and walked out of the house. I walked slowly towards the nearest house, hoping that I could be called back. I sighed as I reached their porch and gingerly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A voice called. I let myself in and almost ran into a woman with brown hair in a bun.

"You must be May, Caroline's daughter? Good, Brendan is still here, though my husband isn't. My son is upstairs, sweetie." The woman rambled, still looking at me. I climbed up the stairs and knocked on a faded blue door. The door swung opened to a boy, most likely Brendan and my age, and the first thing I noticed was the hat. The hat was huge, covering his face. I almost laughed, though he started talking.

"Hi, I'm Brendan, your May, do you have a Pokemon? I do!" He started bouncing in place, and then I really laughed.

"Sorry got to go!" and with that he sped out of the room. I shook my head and sneaked past his mom, and walked to the forest.

"Heeeeeeeeeeelp! You there, grab a Pokeball and battle this thing!" A man who looked like the Professor was being chased by a Poochyena. I wanted to laugh, but decided against it. I grabbed a random Pokeball and released the Pokemon. It was a male Torchic, which knew Ember, Tackle, and Growl.

"Ember!" I shouted and the Torchic hit the Poochyena straight, causing a one-hit KO. I smiled and returned the Torchic, and handed the ball back to the Professor.

"You must be May Maple," he asked and I smiled and nodded in return, "So could you follow me, I need to reward you." He continued and smiled at me.

"I couldn't, I mean that, I didn't do anything except faint the Pokemon." I said, my manners kicking in, though I wanted to say ok.

"I insist, meet me at my lab." He said as he walked away. I shook my head and took my time heading back to town. When I arrived, it was easy to find the lab; I just looked for my new hyper-active neighbor, Brendan.

"MAY! Hurry UP! You're as slow as a Slowpoke! I'm getting bored!" Brendan screamed. I jogged over to where he was standing and he was slightly bouncing. I laughed under my breath and the Professor made an appearance, saving me from Brendan's presence.

"Son, calm down, now let's let May pick first, ok?" He said and smiled at me.

"Pick one, May," Brendan said and in a quieter voice, "just don't pick my favorite."

"Torchic please." I asked, and was handed the ball. I let out my partner and he climbed up my shoulder.

"May, I want to ask you a question; will you help me with my research and fill the Pokedex?" Professor Birch asked a smile on his face. I nodded and he handed me a device. It was red and blue, not the standard pink and black. I nodded and he handed the same one to Brendan. I swear I could see dust in his place when he ran off, shouting something about "research".

"You can go May, have fun!" Professor Birch called out and I walked toward my house. It took forever to tell my mom what happened, and she let me go, though giving me some money. I sent out my partner, and walked toward Oldale Town.

"Tor, chic, torchic!" My partner called loudly, and broke my ear. I gave him a look and he stared back.

"Ok, lemme guess. Nickname?" I said, and when he chirped I sighed, look like I need to name the bugger.

"Blaze?" I asked and he chirped, and jumped back on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, could you help me? I need some help moving things. I'll promise I'll reward you." A old woman tasked me, and I mentally shrugged my shoulders. I walked into her dead empty house, and started moving boxes. It was exhausting work, but I managed to push forward. When I was finished, it took like two hours, then the kind old woman handed me a pure red Pokeball.

"Inside this special ball, is a Pokemon called Beldum. It is in it's shiny form, and it's holding a Mega Stone. I specially ordered this Pokemon awhile back, when my step-grand-nephew was training to become the Champion.**(A/N The woman is the sister of Mr. Stone's deceased wife.) **Since he already has this Pokemon, and I'm moving to live with my daughter's family, I need to give it away. Please take it." She pushed the Pokeball in my hand, and I walked away, really heading to Oldale Town.


End file.
